


Battle Pong

by Gang_Aft_Agley



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: But what do you expect?, But with a Kiddie Pool, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Some Swearing, beer pong, it's Battle Pong!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley
Summary: Springtime fun at the Haus.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667320
Kudos: 27





	Battle Pong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonitaBreezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/gifts).



> [A 2017 Birthday Headcanon for bonitabreezy](https://oft-goes-awry.tumblr.com/post/161025828103/battle-pong)

In spring semester, when hockey is over and the weather heats up and _especially_ when the AC in the Haus is on the fritz, Ransom and Holster set up the kiddie pool in the back yard and Shitty and Lardo go on a beer run (if they pick up water balloons at the same time, that’s neither here nor there). 

For those who have never played this most glorious of games, Battle Pong is the unholy offspring of Beer Pong and Battleship. You divide the pool in half with a little net, and use sponges (or something else floaty) and Solo Cups to make your ships. Then, you play.

The Lax Bro Chads like to give them grief about playing a _fuckin’ stupid kid’s game_ , but frankly, they’re just jealous that _they_ aren’t invited.

Nursey falls _in_ the pool at some point during the afternoon (Dex may or may not have tripped him), but that doesn’t matter, because soon after, Lardo and Shitty break out the water balloons, and everyone ends up soaking wet.

Which is why _Jack_ falls in the pool, because he’s too busy looking at Bitty in short shorts and a soaking wet tank top to watch where he’s going. And let’s not even discuss his face when Bitty whips off his shirt to wring it out so that it’s no longer dripping.


End file.
